1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to improved ride surfaces for sliding-type ride attractions, water rides and the like and, in particular, to a variably tensionable membrane ride surface for a simulated surfing wave ride attraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water parks and water ride attractions have increased in popularity over the years as an enjoyable family diversion during the hot summer months. Each year water parks invest hundreds of thousands of dollars for ever larger and more exciting water ride attractions to attract increasing numbers of park patrons.
One particularly exciting attraction is the simulated surfing wave water ride attraction known commercially as Flow Rider®. In this attraction, riders ride upon an injected flow of high-speed sheet water flow that is continuously propelled up an inclined ride surface. The thickness and velocity of the injected sheet flow relative to the angle of the inclined ride surface is such that it creates simultaneously a hydroplaning or sliding effect between the ride surface and the rider and/or ride vehicle and also a drag or pulling effect upon a rider and/or ride vehicle hydroplaning upon the sheet flow. By balancing the upward-acting drag forces and the downward-acting gravitational forces, skilled riders are able to maneuver a surfboard (or “flow board”) upon the injected sheet water flow and perform surfing-like water skimming maneuvers thereon for extended periods of time thereby achieving a simulated and/or enhanced surfing wave experience.
For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,280, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, first disclosed the concept of an artificial simulated wave water ride attraction of this type having an inclined ride surface covered with an injected sheet flow of water upon which riders could perform water skimming maneuvers simulative of actual ocean surfing. Sheet flow water rides are currently in widespread use at many water parks and other locations around the world. Such rides allow the creation of an ideal live-action surfing wave experience even in areas that do not have access to beaches or an ocean.
These and other similar attractions have enjoyed immense popularity among park-going patrons. Owners and operators of park facilities that have installed such attractions have enjoyed significant improvements in park patronage due to the simulated wave water ride attractions and the particularly desirable patrons they attract. In fact, some park owners have demanded more challenging and larger, more powerful wave ride attractions in a bid to attract the most skilled and masterful riders to their parks and to accommodate large-scale professional competitions and the like.
However, current manufacturing techniques are limited in the ability to inexpensively produce large-scale surfing wave ride attractions and the like (e.g. slides, flumes, water coasters, bowls, half-pipes, etc.). According to the current state of the art, ride surfaces for such attractions are generally fabricated from concrete and/or one or more pre-molded fiberglass sections which are sanded smooth and then bolted or otherwise assembled together to form a single, generally continuous ride surface. The ride surface is typically assembled on site and secured to a suitable supporting framework. For ride surfaces susceptible to impacts from riders, a lubricious and/or soft coated foam material is typically adhered or bonded to the exposed “hard” upper concrete or fiberglass support surface to provide a composite ride surface that is both strong enough to support one or more riders, while providing a “soft” non-injurious surface to riders who may fall thereon.
Such composite foam/fiberglass/concrete ride surfaces are expensive and time-consuming to produce. They also suffer from certain physical and other limitations which have made these and other similar composite ride surfaces cost-prohibitive for larger-width ride attractions. The physical demands placed on the ride surface dramatically increase with width, sometimes requiring additional engineering and structural reinforcement to ensure adequate safety and durability. Also, due to size limitations of standard commercial shipping containers, it is often commercially infeasible to prefabricate a large, contoured ride surface as a single integral structure. Presently, most large ride surfaces are poured in concrete on-site and sculpted by hand using highly skilled laborers. But this is an expensive and time-consuming process and depends upon the availability of a suitably skilled local labor force. An alternative approach includes assembling a large number of smaller fiberglass components or sections and securing them to an underlying supporting framework on site. However, this manufacturing and assembly technique produces undesirable seams which can have an adverse affect on the compliance and support characteristics of the underlying ride surface. Because these seams create discontinuities in an otherwise continuous, ride surface, certain latent or imposed stresses, such as thermal expansion and contraction, can have a tendency to focus or concentrate strain energy at the seams, leading to possible buckling and/or cracking of the ride surface at or around the seams. This, in turn, can create undesirable warpage and/or rippling of the ride surface, which can adversely affect ride performance and increase maintenance costs.
In addition, the coated foam material is typically available commercially in only limited widths. Thus, for wider ride surfaces multiple swaths of such foam material must be adhered or bonded to the underlying support surface in a side-by-side fashion with closely abutting edges. But perfectly contiguous alignment and abutment is a difficult condition to achieve and, in any event, the technique creates undesirable seams which are susceptible to ripping, tearing or peeling in addition to some or all of the other deleterious effects described above. The seams in the foam covering and/or the foam covering itself can often leak and thereby admit water in between the foam material and the underlying fiberglass ride surface and/or in between the foam material and the lubricious surface coating thereon. This can cause the formation of undesirable “blisters” which, again, can adversely affect ride performance. If not immediately arrested, the blisters can quickly degenerate into a major ride surface delamination problem, possibly requiring complete resurfacing of the ride surface. Again, this increases the expense of maintaining a ride attraction having such composite foam/fiberglass/concrete ride surface or other “hard” support surface. These and other manufacturing and structural hurdles have made the large ride attractions quite expensive to construct and maintain.
Current state-of-the-art composite fiberglass and concrete ride surfaces—due to their rigid and static nature—also fail to fully simulate the kinematic motion and reactive hydraulic forces or “bounce” associated with true deep-water ocean surfing. A stiff, unyielding ride surface can thus impair or hinder ride performance and maneuverability of amateur riders, particularly in flat or gently curved sections of the ride.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative ride surface and method of fabrication thereof which does not suffer from all or some of the aforenoted drawbacks.